Let's be us again
by destinysdivaforever
Summary: I love the Cam and Booth pairing on Bones. I stopped watching when they split them up. This story doesn't follow the show.
1. Chapter 1

**Cam**

**She couldn't believe he was gone. **

**There was so much she wanted to say to him. She had planned on calling him but with work and her father's death she simply didn't have the time. She would always tell herself she'd call him tomorrow. **

**Then the call came in the middle of the night saying he was gone. **

**Camille looked down at the body of her ex-husband, Senator James Truman. He died in his sleep from an undiagnosed congenital heart defect at 40. He was too young.**

**Today she had worn all his favorite things. The diamond earrings he had given her for their first anniversary. Her 4.02 ct. three-stone platinum diamond engagement ring. The little black dress with strappy heels he had surprised her with on her birthday. Then there was her favorite, and his dog tags. Ten years in the Marines and he still held true to his code of honor. **

**Her hair flowed along her back. She could almost imagine him tucking it behind her ear before he kissed her left cheek. It was always the left cheek. James believed it was his good luck charm.**

**A single tear escaped her. She would miss her Jamie.**

**She had traveled alone back to Seattle alone after taking a leave of absence from the Jeffersonian. She told her friends that she needed a vacation. **

_**Friends **_**They had never felt like her friends. Even Seeley had become distant since his obsession with Brennan began. Her mother was gone, so was her father, and she barely saw her sister any more. No, Camille Saroyan was alone.**

"**Good bye James." She whispered as she ran her hand over his silver casket.**

**Leaving the funeral home she stepped into the overly bright sunny day. Even the sun was against her. Slipping on her Jimmy Choo sun glasses she walked to her rental car.**

"**Dr. Saroyan?" She turned around to see a hefty, balding man jogging towards her. "I'm sorry Dr. I tried to catch you inside."**

"**How can I help you?" She asked patiently.**

"**My name is Stan Coffman. Senator Truman was one of my best friends. He never forgot you, Camille." She ignored his use of her first name. "He spent hours talking about you. I'm sorry for your loss. I just wanted to give you this."**

**He handed her a plain white envelope.**

"**He asked that you open it when you were alone and that you consider his request carefully." He shook her hand and walked off without another word.**

**Cam stared after him for a moment, wondering what James wanted her to do. It better not be something silly like jumping out of a plane to prove she was still alive. She was alive. She had the broken heart to prove it.**

**She tucked the envelope in her purse and got into her rental car. She had another week off and she planned on spending it at home. **

**Alone.**

**Later**

**Cam sat in front of her fireplace rereading James letter.**

_**I'm not sure why I'm doing this. I just know that every day that passes I miss you more. I was a fool, Cammie. I put you last. I should have given you the children you wanted. I should have slowed down but I didn't.**_

_**Let me be blunt. I don't want anyone else to mother my children. **_

_**A deposit has been made at the Washington Fertility Clinic. All you need to do is show up Cammie. It's all been paid for and I've set up a trust for you. Neither you nor your children will ever want for anything.**_

_**Please Cam, consider what I'm asking, I feel like I'm running out of time. Remember what your mother said, "God puts you where you need to be exactly when you need to be there." **_

_**If you do this, you'll never be alone again. You will have the unconditional love you've always wanted. You'll have our child.**_

_**Here's the stock number.**_

_**Love you always, James**_

**Cam wiped away the tears that streamed down her face. It was ridiculous. There was no way she was going to have a dead man's baby. She tossed the letter back into her purse before heading upstairs to her room. **

**As she went down the hall she looked in the other three rooms.**

**The one closest to hers could be a nursery. It was a good size. She could get a day nanny to help out. That way she could keep her job.**

"**No, it's too impractical." She whispered to herself as she climbed into bed. Suddenly her phone rang. "Hello?"**

"**Cammie?"**

"**Sarah?" Her sister kept the strangest hours.**

"**I'm at that diner place that Booth likes. Guess what I heard? Guess!" Sarah sounded like a holler monkey when she got excited. "Booth is giving that Dr. Chick his sperm. She's going to have his baby!"**

"**God!" She slammed her phone down and turned off the light. She thought about James request. It wouldn't hurt to talk to someone about it.**

**Jeffersonian**

**Booth was holding an impromptu meeting while Cam was away. Really it was an excuse to jack off, but they would all say they had learned something valuable from it. They were discussing what to order for lunch when Angela came running in.**

"**Guys you're never going to believe this." She gasped trying to fill her lungs with air. She had just run up four flights of stairs. She was too excited to wait for the elevator. She turned to Booth. "Was Cam ever married?"**

"**No, why?" He looked at the dark exotic woman. She was sexy, kind of kooky but defiantly sexy.**

**She held up a news paper and began to read.**

"**Former wife of Senator James Truman, Camille Saroyan, mourns the loss of her beloved partner." She squealed. "Cam was married and he was hot."**

**She passed the paper to Booth. **

"**No way. Cam would have invited me to her wedding." He read the brief article on their marriage. He looked at the black and white photo of Cam in her wedding dress. Her groom stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. "I knew him. We all attended the same high school. Cam, couldn't stand him."**

"**Well, I guess feelings change." Angela said looking over Brennan's shoulder. "Damn she looks good. Look at that rock."**

"**Why didn't she say anything?" Hodgins asked.**

"**I don't know but I'm going to find out." Booth flipped out his cell phone and dialed her number. "Hey Cam, give me a call when you get this please. It's kind of important."**

"**This is not important." Brennan said.**

"**Well she won't call me back if I don't say it is." He ran his hand through his hair. Damn! He hated surprises**


	2. Chapter 2

**A week later**

**Cam walked back into the Jeffersonian without looking at any of the other staff. Booth had called her several times demanding she call him back. She decided to ignore him.**

**Walking into her office she was surprised to find Booth at her desk, on her computer.**

"**Seeley? Can I help you?" She laid her black brief case on her desk. She hadn't carried it in years. James gave it to her for her birthday. She thought by putting it away she would forget about her greatest failure but she had decided her marriage wasn't a failure. It was a chance for a new beginning.**

**The computer bleeped as he tried to enter her password.**

"**Why isn't this stupid thing working?"**

"**Maybe, because I had the password changed?" She tried to push him from her chair. "Move."**

"**Good what is it?" He asked slapping her hip.**

"**Good bye, Seeley." She sat on the edge of her desk waiting for him to give up and leave. **

**He flashed his perfect brown eyes at her. She looked at him crossing her arms over her chest.**

"**Fine." He got up and walked to the door. "Hey Cam?"**

"**What?" She rubbed her temple.**

"**Why didn't you tell me you were married?"**

"**It wasn't your business." She stated a little too sharply.**

"**Alright." He left the office confused. He went down to Bones lab hoping for some news about the donation he had made.**

"**I need to do a couple of months of treatment before they will try." He looked shocked.**

"**I was exposed to a toxin this summer and they want to be sure it is out of my system before we start treatment."**

"**Then our little one will be resting in here." He patted her stomach. Brennan was thrilled he wanted to take an active role in their child's life, though she wouldn't tell Booth.**

"**Yes, I need you to go down and make another donation. They used most of the first one testing for abnormalities. Everything is fine." She said before he could ask.**

"**I'll do it at lunch." He wanted to kiss her but knew she wasn't ready for that. He would wait. He knew this baby would bring them closer. He could wait.**

**Two months later**

**Brennan sat into the Henderson fertility clinic. After two months of preventive measures they were going to do the insemination today. Booth was going to join her as soon as he was out of his meeting with his supervisor.**

**Five minutes before the appointment he came rushing in. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. They had grown close in the two months. She almost wanted to conceive the natural way but decided this was more efficient.**

"**Dr. Brennan?" They stood and followed the nurse into the Drs. Office. Dr. Meadows sat behind her cherry wood desk. She stood when they entered.**

"**Temperance, how can I help you today?" She asked as they sat down.**

"**We're here for the procedure." Booth answered confused.**

"**I don't understand." She opened the file in front of her. "We transferred the sample to the Washington Fertility Clinic as you requested almost six weeks ago."**

"**What? No, there must be some mistake. I didn't ask for Booths sample to be transferred."**

"**I have the letter right here. We compared the writing to the on in our files, then proceeded with the transfer. I even spoke to you on the phone several weeks ago." The Dr. looked alarmed. Seeing the astonished look on Dr. Brennan's face she called the Washington clinic. "Dr. Steven's please."**

"**Booth I didn't write this." She read over the letter twice. It did look like her hand writing but she hadn't written it.**

"**We'll find out what happened to it." Booth assured her.**

"**Yes…yes…thank you I will let them know." She looked at them sadly. "The sperm was transferred into another patient of theirs. This patient was expecting the sperm of her late husband."**

"**What?" Booth roared. "This person took my sperm."**

"**Who was it?" Brennan asked still shocked by the events.**

"**They cannot release that information but the F.B.I. has been notified and they are investigating. I can tell you it appears that the woman had no idea what happened."**

"**I am the F.B.I." He slapped his badge on her desk. "How could she not know?"**

"**All I know, is they have some information that clears her of any wrong doing. The doctors haven't even told her yet." She stood and gave them a sympathetic look. "They will be contacting you soon. Again, I'm very sorry"**

**With that she left the office taking the folder and letter with her.**

**Booth took Brennan's hand and led her out of the clinic.**

"**I'm going to head over to the office and find out what is going on."**

"**I'm coming with you." They climbed into his SUV and took off.**

**F.B.I. Headquarters**

**"Booth, I was waiting for you." He and Brennan enter Stan McBain's office. "Sit. I will tell you what we know. A cleaning woman working for both of the clinics stole your sample and switched it with another at the second clinic. A technician at the Washington clinic noticed what appeared to be a second label on the sample. By the time he noticed it the second woman's eggs had already been fertilized and several implanted. She was informed this morning and they are taking her statement, though it doesn't add up to much until we find the woman who paid off the cleaning lady. It shouldn't be hard she transferred 200,000 into the clean ladies account."**

"**Are you sure it was Booths sperm?"**

"**The clinic matured one of the remaining eggs and did DNA testing which we compared to yours Booth. I'm sorry but they are yours." The phone rang. After a very brief conversation he turned back to them. "I afraid this situation just became a bit more complicated. The woman who received your donation is someone you are familiar with."**

"**Who?" Booth asked dreading the answer.**

"**Dr. Camille Saroyan."**

**At that same time**

**Camille lay on her couch sobbing uncontrollably. This couldn't be happening. She was pregnant with Jamie's baby. How could this be happening?**

**She had spent more than two hours with the F.B.I. agents answering questions. Questions she had no answers to.**

**She was pregnant with Booths child.**

"**Dear Lord." She wailed. Agent Rogers wanted to call her sister but she refused to allow it. She needed to work this out for herself. Right after she mourned the second loss of her Jamie.**

**Booth**

**Camille. It had been six hours since he gotten the news. Six hours of trying to comfort Brennan, who insisted she didn't need comforting. Six hours of waiting for information on the person who started this and why they had done it.**

**Shit, Cam. Booth sat outside her home…no, the address he had was more than two years out of date. She had moved. He needed to go back to the Jeffersonian and get her new address. Damn! He slammed his fist against the steering wheel.**

"**Fuck." He slammed the SUV into drive and took off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oops! :-) We all have to make choices. Sometimes these choices call for sacrifice.**

**Jeffersonian**

**He slammed the door in Cam's office. No one would tell him where she lived. He cursed slamming his fist on the desk.**

"**Boy what is wrong with you?" Asst. US Attorney Caroline Julian shouted at Booth. The man knew how to irritate her. **

**She had been given the details of the latest drama at the Jeffersonian. These people couldn't stay out of trouble if she paid them.**

**Caroline watched Booth take a seat behind Camille's desk. He slumped in the chair until something outside the window caught his eye. Turning around she saw Dr. Brennan, the second piece to this mess.**

"**What is wrong with you?" She demanded.**

"**Cam is pregnant…with my child." He said looking at Brennan who stood talking to Angelia.**

"**And?"**

"**And? We haven't been together for two years. How did this happen?"**

"**You didn't police your boys." He started to protest. "I know what happened. You gave your sperm to the good Dr. She deposited them for future use and some crazy chick stole it and switched it with Dr. Saroyan's Senator's sample. Now you're Cam's baby daddy. Am I getting warm?"**

"**Yeah, except for the crazy girl." He hadn't taken his eyes off Brennan.**

"**The girl's name is Hope Angstrom. She went to your high school. She always thought you and Cam would end up together. She thought you were the swirled version of Romeo and Juliet."**

"**Swirl?"**

"**Down with the swirl? Black and white." He nodded understanding. "Anywho, she paid someone to steal your sperm and fertilize Camille's eggs."**

"**Wait, Angstrom. That was that geeky girl that followed Cam around in High school. Cam would beat the crap out of anyone who hurt her. Why would she do that?"**

"**Take your sperm? Did you not hear me say crazy?" She closed that blinds so he was forced to look at her. "She has pictures and notes on Camille since high school. Hell, the girl could almost ghost write Camille's biography. So what are you going to do about these babies?"**

"**Babies?"**

"**Invetro fertilization …four eggs…85% chance of multiples. You do the math."**

"**Wow."**

"**I want you to seriously think about your next move, Seeley. Camille is a lot more fragile than she seems and this last year has taken a toll on her."**

"**I love Brennan." He stated flatly.**

"**And Camille loved James." She leaned over the desk. "You have been here before. While you're rifling through her desk think about why you've been locked out of the system. This is a difficult situation at best and Camille doesn't have the same support system as Brennan. She is low on friends and high on heartache. Tread carefully, Seeley."**

"**Cam shuts people out of her life."**

"**Really? So when Dr. Brennan was stepping out of line and challenging her authority and Camille went to you for support what did you say to her?" She waited as he hung his head. "Let me refresh your memory. You told her you would side with Brennan. You, her childhood friend, her first lover and you kicked her to the curb and you have sided with Brennan on everything since then. She isn't going to trust you to do the right thing or protect the interest of her children."**

"**How do you know what Cam's thinking? You barely know her."**

"**Do you know how many African-American's work in this building?" He shook his head no. "12 out of 300. Don't you think we all would get together for support and a little understanding? I talked to Camille this morning. When was the last time you spoke to her about anything that didn't involve a case?"**

**Again she waited for the response that didn't come.**

"**Get your house in order before you speak to her Seeley. She doesn't need any more mess." She handed him a sheet of paper. He knew it held her address. "Dr. Sweets is going to come in here and tell you what he has told Camille and Brennan, you are taking two weeks paid leave. Use them wisely."**

**Booth watched her leave. He hung his head ashamed of himself. When Cam's dad was dying he promised that he would look out for her, yet he barely had a hand full of conversations with her since then. Damn!**

"**Booth we need to talk." Sweets said from the door.**

**A week later**

**Sweet had suggested they all go to their neutral corners and decide what **_**they **_**wanted. Booth had done that. He thought about his relationship with both Cam and Bones, though, most of the time he thought about Parker and all he had missed. **

**Rebecca had moved to Europe with Parker and because of his short sightedness he had let his son slip away. He wouldn't do that again. He wanted to be a part of his child's life.**

**He thought about Brennan and how sweet her kisses were. She was just starting to drop her guard and let him slip in a little closer. She was the woman for him. He knew he loved her and could be with her for the rest of his life.**

**Then he thought of how he had failed Cam. She trusted him to be her friend and he turned his back on her. Her time at the Jeffersonian was not the first time. She had asked for his help before and he had dropped the ball. **

**Was that when she and James divorced? **

**He was an ass. She had stood with him when Rebecca wanted to abort Parker. When his dad left she would sneak into his bedroom window at night and he would cry on her shoulder. He asked her to let him be her first and she did. She had rarely asked for anything in return but when she did he failed her constantly.**

**Grabbing his keys he knew what he had to do. He needed to be honest with the woman he would spend the rest of his life with.**

**Cam**

**Cam had cried until the tears stopped coming. She begged and pleaded with Jesus to make her babies Jamie's children. She wanted a part of him so badly she couldn't stand it. **

**Finally, she accepted reality. She would never bare Jamie's children. Booth was the father and if he kept moving forward with Bones she would be her children's stepmother. She cringed at the thought of Brennan screwing up her kids with facts and endless numbers.**

_**Knock, knock, knock…**_

**She opened the door surprised at who was on the other side.**

**Brennan**

**She didn't want to eat or sleep. She wanted to finish this so she could have Booth's baby. She could deal with Cam being the mother of his children, also. She just needed to stay rational. Booth would come back to her and she would tell him she loved him.**

_**Knock, knock, knock…**_

**She opened the door and flew into the arms of the man who stood there.**

**End Notes:**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Which did he choose? Love or responsibility? There is sex in this chapter.**

**Cam**

"**I'm sorry for all the times I walked away when you needed me." He started pulling her to him. "I'm sorry for being so arrogant and thinking I knew what you needed. Please, Cam, can I come in?"**

**She hesitated before stepping aside.**

"**Wow, nice place." He looked over the large open home but didn't register any specific thing.**

"**What's going on Booth?"**

"**I can't act like everything is alright with us but I don't want to lose our kids. I can't be a part time dad again. I know you wanted James to be the father of your children but I'm asking you to allow me the honor."**

"**It's already done Booth." She sighed and sat on the dark sofa.**

"**Good then the next thing is a little harder." He took her hand. "I want to ask you a question and I want you to think about it before you answer?' He inhaled deeply. "Will you marry me?"**

"**What? Why...What?" She looked at him like he had grown two heads.**

"**Cam," He said sitting her down on the sofa. "Rebecca took Parker to Europe. I won't see my son for almost a year. I can't do this again. I don't want to miss the diaper changes, three a.m. feedings, or even holding your hair while you vomit."**

"**Ohhh, romantic. Way to make a girl feel wanted, Booth."**

"**Look what I'm saying is: I don't want to be on the outside looking in again. I want to be an equal partner in raising our child. Please, Cam?"**

"**Seeley when I get married I want it to be a real marriage." She took his hand. "I want a husband who loves me and needs me, not a husband who is going to spend the day pining away for his partner. I have enough self esteem issues as it is."**

"**If you marry me I'm in this 100%. I will be your protector, your friend and your lover. I want this to be forever. Divorce and separations aren't even on the table. I want us to go into this wanting the same thing."**

**She searched his face seeing the truth that lay there.**

"**I guess we have a head start since we have seen each other at our worst and we're really compatible in bed." She conceded because more than anything else she didn't want to do this alone. The chance of having multiples was too high. "When?"**

"**Today, we fly into Atlantic City in a few hours. Get married and come back tomorrow." He took her hand and slipped the 2 carat diamond on it.**

"**A little arrogant don't you think?" She kissed him softly. "I guess we're getting married."**

**He stood up and pulled her tight to his chest.**

"**You won't regret this." He kissed her passionately. "Let's go celebrate."**

**He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He forced himself to stay focused on Cam. She was more of a victim than he and Bones were.**

**It was his first time in her new home. He smiled as he looked around the room. It was a balance between masculinity and femininity. The walls were a rich cream with dark brown wainscoting. The hardwood floors gleamed in the moon light. A huge four poster bed sat against the largest wall with a fire place directly across from it. There was a seating area in front of the large bay window. Unconsciously, Booth carried her over to the window drawn to the incredible lake view.**

"**Wow," He whispered. "So this is what a Masters will buy you. How much is the mortgage?"**

" **Nothing, I paid it off in just a couple of years." She eased out of his arms. "I don't have any bills. You know what daddy said, 'Don't buy what you can't afford.' We don't need to do this now. I would prefer it we waited until you weren't thinking about Bones."**

"**I wasn't…" She cut him off with a wave of her hand.**

"**You love Bones and I love James. It's a fact of life." She placed her hand in his. "I won't lie. I'm scared to be a mom, but more than that the thought of Brennan being the stepmother to my child makes me sick. I don't want my child coming home talking about mommy Temperance. I'm sorry. I've just been really emotional lately."**

"**Don't apologize. If James was alive I would feel the same way." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I feel that way every time Rebecca dates a new guy."**

**She laughed at his lustful expression.**

"**You know you can fish year round." She told him nodding to the lake.**

"**Was I that obvious?"**

"**Yeah, but I know you so well." She walked to the door. "Are you staying tonight?"**

"**I yeah I packed up a few things. The movers are coming with the rest of the stuff in a couple of days." He said sheepishly.**

"**Had it all planned out huh?"**

"**I wasn't going to let you say no." He moved to her. "We're in this together Cam."**

**She nodded and leaned into him.**

"**Go get your bags. I'll make up one of the guest rooms."**

"**We're getting married. I'm sleeping with you." He kissed her again. "Whether we make love or not, I sleep where you sleep."**

"**O.K." They walked down the stairs together. While he got his stuff and settled into the bedroom. She locked up the house.**

**Cam**

**Cam lay in their bed with Booth wrapped around her. She was intensely uncomfortable. His arm supported her head but his free hand, which had began relaxed on her stomach, was caressing her sensitive breast. **

**She bit her lip to stop her excited moan. Then there was the problem pressing into her butt cheek. She had forgotten how Booth almost always had an erection when he slept next to her; whether he was horny or not.**

**She shifted a little and heard him groan. He held her breast tighter and mumbled into her ear. Closing her eyes she tried to push away the wave of desirer that shot through her. God it had been so long since she had been with anyone.**

**She tried to move away but only succeeded in grinding her butt into him.**

"**Fuck Cam." He growled flipping her over on her back. "Are you trying to kill me?"**

**He didn't wait for a response. He kissed her hard. His muscular body pressed her into the bed.**

**She turned into him wrapping her leg around his hip. He cupped her butt trying to pull her closer.**

"**Fuck this!" He tore his mouth from hers and began ripping her night clothes off. His nails raked her hips as he pulled her pajama pants off. He didn't hesitate. He could smell her arousal. "Baby."**

**He dived into her. Licking and sucking at her core until she begged for mercy. He bit the insides of her thighs while fingering her. Cam bucked underneath him. He could feel her tensing and knew his favorite part was coming.**

**She wrapped her legs around his head and bucked against him.**

"**God, Tarzan, suck me. Fuuuck, baby." She clawed at his head as she came. He loved it when she called him by his childhood nickname. It got him harder because it meant she was there with him.**

**He inched his way up her body kissing every part he could reach.**

"**Camille? Look at me baby." She opened her large brown eyes. He watched their color change to black as he ground hips into hers. Tears escaped as she climaxed again.**

**Slow he slipped into her inching his way up her tight canal. He moved slowly wanting to feel every inch of her tight muscles close around his shaft. It was intoxicating.**

**When he was completely in he paused enjoying her body pulsing around him. Cam was the only woman who could make him feel like he was Superman. Every touch and moan made him want to cry with pleasure.**

**Grasping her hips he began pounding into her.**

"**I want you baby. Only you." He plowed into her again causing her body to spasm.**

"**Then fuck me like you want to." She rocked against him when he stilled.**

"**You sure?" She nodded. No one but Cam had volunteered to give him his most secret pleasure. Rebecca refused and when Bones talked about it she talked so much about the physical ramifications he never brought it up again. "Cam?"**

**She nodded towards the end table. Slipping out of her he reached in and found the gel. He rubbed it on his dick causing it to harden even more. Then he waited for Cam to get into position and applied some to her.**

**Very slowly he slipped into her tight ass groaning with pleasure.**

"**Jesus, Cam." He moved in until he was buried in her. He waited while she became accustomed to his girth. When she began rocking back and forth he knew she was ready for him. He took his time wanting to treasure this gift she had given him.**

"**Faster baby." She begged. His balls smacked against her thighs.**

"**Cam!" He cried reaching around her and stroking her clit until she came again clenching her butt tighter until he spilled himself inside her. "Holy mother."**

**He moved her down to the bed with him. He took a few minutes to rub the tightness out of her butt before pulling her to him.**

"**I had forgotten how good we are together." He hesitated for a brief moment. "Did you ever let James do that?"**

"**No baby. That's something I reserve only for you." She turned to him kissing him passionately. "You've got five minutes."**

**He didn't need them.**

**The next morning**

**Seeley woke the next morning to the wonderful smell of bacon. His body still tingled from their all-night love fest.**

**Stretching, he slowly climbed out of the most comfortable bed he had ever slept in. He had forgotten what great taste Cam had. Everything had to be the best that she could afford. He remembered shopping for a sofa at the discount furniture store with her. He would have settled for anything but she tested every one until she found the best. Practical but a little wild.**

**For his twenty-first birthday she had jumped on stage at the strip club they had taken him to and did the sexiest dance he had ever seen. He still got hot thinking about it. Yeah, marriage to Cam would be easy as long as they could put their feelings for their exs behind them.**

**He headed down stairs and heard the distinct sound of her vomiting. It took him a few tries before he found the restroom she was in. She sat on the floor silently weeping.**

"**Hey baby it's alright." He grabbed a wash cloth, wet it with cool water, and pressed it to her forehead. He settled in behind he stroked her back. "It's going to be alright. Morning sickness doesn't last that long."**

**She laughed a little as she let herself relax against him.**

"**Thanks, breakfast is ready by the way." He laughed at her quip. "You're naked."**

"**Yeah," He laughed harder.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Booth and Brennan talk. The honey moon is over. Back to work.**

**Brennan**

**She wrapped her arms around the man crying hysterically. **

**Dr. Sweets quickly walked her back into the apartment and sat her down. He was concerned. Brennan almost never showed emotion, certainly not like this.**

"**I went to his apartment and everything was packed away. He's leaving." She said between sobs. "I thought he loved me. Why would he leave? He has a son. He has me."**

**He didn't leave." Sweets said as gently as he could. Booth had wanted to come and tell her himself but Sweets thought he should stay with Cam. They needed to build their relationship privately in order to make it a success and Brennan was a distraction Booth didn't need. Sweets knew Cam well enough to know that she needed Booth right now, but if Brennan got in the way and Booth let her, there would be no salvaging their relationship. "He is with Camille. They are getting married."**

"**What?" She sat up. "How can he be marrying her when he told me he wants to be with me?"**

"**Things have changed. She is having his child."**

"**She trapped him." She reasoned.**

"**You know that's not true. Cam is in love with someone else. She lost him and wanted to keep a piece of James with her. You can't blame her for what someone else did."**

"**Who did this?" She continued to sob.**

"**She was a friend of theirs from high school." He pulled her to him and caressed her back. "From what I had been told she was bullied until Cam befriended her."**

"**Good old Cam." She said bitterly.**

"**She has been obsessed with Cam since then. When James died she thought she could get Cam the thing she wanted most…Booth's child."**

"**Cam didn't want Booth's child. She wanted James child. Wait, she didn't want children before now. Why now?" Brennan was beginning to think it through instead of reacting with emotion. **

"**She lost the love of her life, which makes one rethink what they want. You and I both know that there is a reason that Cam and Booth keep coming back together. No matter what happens they end up with each other." He turned her so she was looking at him. "Look at their history. They were together before and after Rebecca, the circus performer, and the Detective."**

"**And me." She said softly.**

"**The point is how long would it have taken for them to find their way back to each other? We both know Booth wanted to marry Cam. If she had not said no they would still be together." Brennan turned away. "I don't want to hurt you but you must face reality. Booth loves Cam. It shows in everything he does. Even when he is trying not to show it I can see how much he needs her."**

"**So what do I do?"**

"**Deal with your pain and decide how you want to move forward." She leaned back on the couch with her eyes closed. The pain ripped at her heart. He wasn't hers. He was never hers. **

**She could do this. She could move forward.**

**Several days later**

**Booth had finally settled in. Cam moved most of his furniture into the finished basement apartment. She even went out and got him a bar. There was a spare bed and bathroom they set the rest of his furniture in them. Booth loved his "man cave". **

**They set up the room across from the nursery for Parker. They picked out the astronomy decorations he loved. Cam even helped him build a glow in the dark solar system. She was really going out of her way to make him feel at home. **

**He still was having trouble letting go of Bones. If he was away from Cam or sitting ideal she crept into his thoughts. He felt guilty every time he thought of her. Cam and his child deserved better. He vowed he would be a better husband and father.**

"**Hey," She called from the door. "Are you ready to find out if we're having one or two or six?**

"**Six? That's not funny." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked up the stairs.**

**Doctor's office**

"**Well, Camille, it looks like you are having twins." She smiled. She moved the wand around her stomach pointing out the two peanut sized babies. "Everything looks good. I'll give you a minute to get dressed."**

**Booth waited until she left to gently wipe the goo off of her stomach. He bent over her caressing the resting place of his children. **

"**Hey it's daddy I hope your sleeping because I'm going to ravage your mommy." He crawled onto her and kissed her deeply.**

"**Booth not here." She giggled feeling his excitement. "Someone could come in."**

"**Let them." He pushed her panties down to her knees so she could wiggle out of them. "Come on baby just a quickie. Please?" He begged. She laughed and tugged at his belt and unbuttoned on his black jeans.**

"**Lock the door." He stood and turned the tiny lock. **

"**Baby." He sat in the corner chair and motioned for her to join him. Cam smiled as she walked over to him straddled his lap. Slowly she pushed herself down onto him. She went slowly because she was still getting use to his girth. After a few moments she leaned back and began to rock on him. He started groaning loudly. She covered his mouth with her hand. **

"**Shhhhh." She smiled as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He was a perfect fit. **

**Their quickie ended almost as soon as it began. Booth couldn't check himself. He smiled sheepishly at her. **

"**Sorry." She laughed and hit him on the shoulder.**

"**That's alright." She said as he helped her dress. "You can make it up to me later."**

**They walked out of the office hand in hand. **

"**Where to next." **

"**Ummmm, the bank, then more furniture shopping, then home unless you have something you need to do."**

"**Yeah, I want to go see Bones." He looked at the ground ashamed. "Sweet told her about our marriage and I want to clear the air before we head back to work."**

"**Yeah, take your time." She took his hand again leading him away.**

**They spent an hour combining bank accounts and changing her surname on all the documents, a process they had begun after return from Atlantic City. Since her credit limit was much higher she got him copies of her credit cards. They spent the remainder of the day shopping and having lunch. It was like they had never been apart. They fell into an easy routine.**

**Walking into the house Booth punched in the alarm code before pulling her back into his arms. **

"**I really missed having you near me." He said whispering in her ear. Goose bumps followed his soft breath. "Will you do something for me?"**

"**Of course." She smiled up at him. **

"**Say goodbye to James." He held up the dog tags that still hung around her neck. "I want our future to be about us. Not our past."**

**She nodded taking them off. **

"**Go settle things with Bones and I'll settle my past." She kissed him lightly and stepped away from him so he could open the door.**

"**Cam?" He held onto the handle and waited for her to look up. "I never stopped loving you."**

**She smiled up at him nodding her head. He kissed her once more before leaving.**

**Brennan**

**He was coming. He called and asked if it was alright if he stopped by. She wanted to scream no but a part of her hoped he had changed his mind. **

**She jumped at the hard knock at her door.**

"**Booth." She whispered letting him in. She saw the thick wedding band around his finger and her heart broke all over again. She would be logical. He married Camille because of the baby.**

"**I married her because I love her." He said reading her thoughts. "I thought I had left it all behind. After talking to Sweets and sorting through everything I had to face the truth. Camille is my life. She has always been my heart. I wanted her close but I tried to put as much distance as I could between us as I could. It wasn't fair to either of you."**

"**We were going to have a child together." She said.**

"**It would have been wrong." He shook his head. "I would have just gone back to Cam. I always go back to Cam."**

"**Is she making you say this?" He shook his head not understanding her calmness. He expected at least anger but not from Bones she was going to be as rational as possible.**

"**Cam is still in love with James. I'm going to need to work to get her to love me again." He rubbed his neck. "I need to get back to Cam. Bones I just wanted to be honest with you."**

**He walked around her and headed for the door passing Sweet who was coming in. He nodded a quick greeting before climbing into his SUV and heading home to his wife.**

**Cam**

**Cam spread out everything that James had ever given her. His letters, the bear he had won her at the fair, the jewelry, the dress, and his dog tags. She silently relived every memory and said goodbye as she placed every item in a box; everything except the jewelry. She wasn't sure what to do with that.**

**Booth walked in silently watching her tearful goodbye. He started to leave when he saw her the ring she held in her hand. The huge diamond ring. **

"**He gave you that?" He asked incredulously.**

"**My engagement ring." **

"**How did you hook up with him in the first place? You hated him." He sat down next to her and took the ring. "Remember Hyde Park" It read on the inside of the band. "Hyde Park? What happened in Hyde Park?"**

"**He told me he loved me. That he had always loved me." She smiled at the memory. "It was after you had joined the Army. I couldn't forgive you for leaving me. James became a confidant, then my lover, and then my husband."**

"**Why didn't you tell me you were married?"**

"**Why didn't you call or write?" She whispered tears filling her eyes. "I loved you so much."**

"**Then why wouldn't you marry me?"**

"**Because you told Jared we were just friends with benefits. You told him that we wouldn't be anything more than friends. Seeley, that was two days after I gave you my virginity. When you asked me to marry you I know a few years had passed but that was all I kept hearing. 'She's my best friend, nothing more'. You broke my heart but I couldn't let you go. I couldn't walk away. I just wanted anything you would give me. So when James asked me to marry him I said yes because he **_**did**_** love me. In the end I picked someone just like you, a man who wouldn't give me his complete heart."**

**Booth looked down at the floor ashamed of what he had done to her. **

"**I was afraid of what I was feeling. It was so intense it was overwhelming. We were just kids Cam. I thought I knew everything but once I hit boot camp I didn't know a damned thing. I missed you. I missed talking to you at all hours of the night and having you crawl through my window when dad was being an ass. I missed you going to church with me even though you hated it. I missed making love to that sweet tender body. I choked and ran and I've regretted it every day." He took her hand. "Why did you marry me? Please don't say it was because of the babies. I know better."**

"**I watched you be a father to Parker and regretted that we didn't have children. You are an amazing parent and I don't want my children to miss that. Plus it doesn't hurt that I never stopped loving you."**

**He leaned in and kissed her.**

"**Why don't we put this stuff in the bank and if we ever go broke we can pawn it."**

"**Alright." She paused. "How did things go with Brennan?"**

"**I told her the truth. That I've always loved you and this marriage is real." He pushed her back onto the floor and positioned himself on top of her. He began kissing her lightly on her neck and chest. "I was thinking we have these two little ones then in a couple of years we have another one and than a couple of years later we have another one."**

"**How many babies do you think we're going to have?"**

"**I don't know. Six or seven?"**

"**What?" She squealed as he nipped her breast. "I hope you plan on carrying some of them."**

"**If I could I would." He lifted her top over her head. "I want the family you promised me when we were kids, the one with a mother and father who love them. One where Parker feels like him belongs here."**

"**He does and we will make sure he knows it." She watched him unbutton her skirt. **

"**God, I need you so much." He kissed the backs of her knees making her leg shake. "When I finish with you can make me your mother's peach cobbler." He gave her a devilish grin. "If you can walk."**

**She laughed out loud.**

**Jeffersonian**

**Cam and Booth decided to take separate cars to work. Cam had pointed out that most of her team had loyalties to Brennan and she didn't want to rock the boat. They were surprised to discover that Stan and Caroline had assembled the team for an impromptu meeting. **

**Bones and Angela sat at the far end of the table. Hodgins and Zac sat near them looking very uncomfortable. Sweets motioned for Cam and Booth to join him near the head of the conference table. **

"**Alright let's get this going because I don't have a lot of time." Caroline said standing at the head of the table. "You have all heard what has been happening the last few weeks. I know some of you are angry." She looked pointedly at Angela who had been over heard threatening to resign if rather than work for Cam after her friend was dumped. "I don't have time for childish games. This is a place of business. We are charged with solving crimes, bringing the guilty to justice, and giving families the closer they need. What happened is neither Agent Booths nor Dr. Saroyan's fault. They are victims just like Dr. Brennan is. A choice was made. They chose to be married but that is an issue outside of the control of this office. If there are any more threats or quitting, or any disrespect leveled at either Agent Booth or Dr. Saroyan, I'm sorry Dr. Booth, you will be terminated immediately."**

"**I case you are unclear we also speak for Dr. Goodman while he is on vacation." Stan said. He walked behind Cam and put a hand on her shoulder. "The actions that took place when Dr. Booth first arrived at the Jeffersonian will not be repeated. Any dissidence will be severally punished. We have revised the procedures for the lab, review them and follow them to the letter. Dr. Brennan you will not be accompanying Special Agent Booth into the field alone. Special Agent Perotta will be your new partner. You will no longer be allowed a weapon and the end of the year when your contract is scheduled for renewal we will discuss the terms of said contract, if there will be one. Special Agent Booth will still be the lead agent but will liaison with Dr. Booth. Dr. Hodgins, please collect the files for your latest case and brief Agent and Dr. Booth's." **

"**Alright let's get back to work people." The group filed out of the room. Stan kept his hand on her shoulder gently keeping her seated. Booth fumed at his forwardness.**

"**Put away your fighting face son. I just wanted to congratulate our little mother." He took her hand in his. "If you need anything just call me."**

"**Thanks Stan." He stood and left the room.**

"**Caroline you didn't need to do this." **

"**Yes we did. We are not looking for a law suit. Just keep doing what you do best." She started to leave. "Ahh, You both were moved to the big office. Try to keep your hands to yourself."**

**She laughed as she left. **

"**Are you ready?" Sweets asked. "Come on I'll walk with you."**

**They followed Sweets to their new office. The desks were set on opposite sides of the room with tape down the middle of it. They all laughed at Caroline's joke. **

"**Show a united front and everything will work out." He left them alone. **

**At Cam's weary expression he wanted to hold her but he knew that would only make things worse. Instead he opened her case and handed her the cool pickle that lay inside. Smiling she opened the small cooler and pulled out a tube of fresh whip cream. Sitting behind her desk she dipped the pickle into the whip cream and giggled like a happy child as the sweet and salty flavor hit her taste buds.**

"**Oh, that is wrong in so many ways." Hodgins said as he entered the office. **

"**Hey don't knock it until you try it." Booth said taking the file from him.**

"**Have you tried it?"**

"**Ohhh, nooo." He made a face and shook his head. **

"**I just want to tell you guys that I know this isn't easy but I'm glad you put your kid first."**

"**Kids."**

"**What?" Hodgins looked over at Cam, who held up two fingers. "Wow, awesome."**

**He hugged her tightly while he slapped Booth on his back. **

**End Notes:**

**Tragedy strikes. Cam and Booth are left to pick up the pieces. I wrote Brennan with a lot of emotion because I can't write her like a robot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**There are a lot of surprises for Booths b-day. Sorry for the delay. Lots of homework.**

**Two months later**

**Cam stood over the stove in her gourmet kitchen. Today was Booth's 37th birthday and she was intent on surprising him. Well, surprising him again. This morning she woke him by giving him the best blow job she had ever given. The feel of him coming in her mouth as he screamed her name was amazing for the both of them. She felt powerful as she listened to him begging for more. Laughing, she watched him try to fight sleep afterwards. It was only one of the days surprises she had planned for him.**

**She had his favorite Irish potatoes shipped in from O'Malley's in Boston. She was also cooking some of his favorite dishes her mother would cook from him when he and his brother stayed the night after his father got out of control. She loaded the tray up with spoon bread and baked apples, cheesy grits, eggs, and fresh ham. Thank God he didn't eat like this every day or she'd be a widow. She placed the glass of orange juice in the small space. He had given up his coffee because it was the only thing that still made her sick. Careful she carried the tray up the back stairs and into their bedroom.**

**She laughed as she entered the room. He sat up in the bed. The down comforter barely covered his naked body. **

"**It's my birthday." He sang grinning like a four year old.**

"**It's your birthday." She laughed sitting the tray on his lap.**

**She walked around the bed dropping the green silk robe that covered her. Crawling into bed she snuggled up to him resting her head on his shoulder.**

"**Awwww, babe. I think you almost have it." He said in between mouthfuls of grits. Cam had been trying to surpass her mother's recipe but she never got past the "almost got it". She wasn't mad her mom spent her lifetime in the kitchen for Cam to be this close in Booth's eyes was an honor. **

**Booth**

**She is an incredible woman, Booth thought as she snuggled next to him. She had gone out of her way to make his life effortless. **

**Because of Cam, Rebecca allowed Parker to call him twice a day now. She agreed to let him visit over the summer. Booth didn't understand way Rebecca had cut him off from his son but it didn't matter she was opening up to him again, because of his wife. **

**Cam and Rebecca had never been best friends but he felt Rebecca respected Cam. When Cam came back into town Rebecca often asked Cam to baby sit even before Booth. That was Cam's way. She was so smart, funny and gentle he found himself getting lost in her all over again. The same emotions that had him running the first time he found himself embracing this time around. **

**She even worked miracles at work. She had gone out of her way to smooth the tensions with Bones. They all had even gone out for pie at the diner a few times; once Bones relaxed the rest of the squints feel in line. Except Hodgins.**

**The man couldn't seem to keep his hands off of Camille. He was forever hugging her or touching her expanding belly. Not that Booth could blame him. She was so beautiful carrying his children. He swore he had a constant hard on these days but she was his wife.**

**Booth frowned when he remembered what Hodgins had done a few days ago. He offered to get lunch and **_**conveniently **_**forgot Booth's order. Cam soothed over any bad feelings when she sat on his lap and fed him from her dish. Damn. **

**He sat the empty tray on the floor and snuggled next to her sleeping form. He loved being naked next to her. Suddenly the phone rang.**

"**Happy birthday." She whispered as he reached for it.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Daddy!" He heard his young sons smiling voice.**

"**Parker, my man." She smiled as he sat back up and laughed with his son. He rubbed the small of her back as he tried to keep up his end of the conversation with his animated five year old. They talked about the places he had seen and about the baby sisters or brother's that were coming. After an hour he hung up the phone and slowly slid back down next to Cam's snoring form. Wrapping his body protectively around hers he knew he was blessed. **

**Later**

**Cam and Booth climbed out of bed around noon after another long session of love making. Standing in the shower he held her as the hot water streamed down her back. He could spend the rest of his life standing in that shower with her. **

**Stepping out of his embrace she dressed quickly. She needed to get the rest of his surprises together before he got out of the shower.**

**Lying on the freshly made bed was a small package wrapped in gold with a tiny card that read "For Daddy". Carefully he opened the package and gasped when he saw what was inside. It was her dad's gold pocket watch and cuff links that bore his Marine insignia on them.**

**Colonel Saroyan had been his hero. When his father was beating the crap out of his mother it was the Colonel who came and calmed him down. For a while Booth was angry that his mentor didn't just kill him but the Colonel asked Booth if he would feel better if his father was dead. Booth knew he wouldn't. His dad was sick because of what he endured in the war. Understanding that Booth could then find people who could help them but the Colonel was always the buffer that gently guided his father into treatment. **

**She stood watching him from the door way.**

"**He told me if we ever got our heads out of our asses and got married I was to give you those." She sat next to him wrapping her arms around his waist. **

"**I loved him." He whispered. His voice full of the emotion he couldn't express. **

"**He loved you too." She rubbed circles into his back. "Will you wear them to dinner tonight?" **

"**Yeah," He said.**

"**I need to supervise the caterers." She got up to leave but he grabbed her hand.**

"**I thought you were cooking."**

"**I am but they are handling the h'ordeuvres, the drinks, and the clean up." She kissed him lightly on the lips. "I need to save my energy for later." **

"**I'll get dressed." He smiled against her mouth. She moved towards the door. "Cam?" **

**He smiled a little.**

"**Thanks for today." He said fingering the watch. "I'll never forget it."**

"**Good." She turned and went into the kitchen.**

**That night**

**It was a full house. Cam had tracked down most of his army buddies and friends he hadn't seen since he graduated from the F.B.I. academy. The gang from the Jeffersonian mingled. except Hodgins. He stayed huddled in a corner until Cam came over and made him dance with her.**

"**Hey bubby?" Duke, his best friend from high school, grabbed his arm. "If I had a wife that hot no one would do that to her."**

**Booth looked at Cam slow dancing with Hodgins. The man's hands were sliding up and down her back. He could see Cam chastising him but he was laughing it off. **

"**Fuck!" He slammed his drink down on the bar and stomped over to the couple. **

"**If you do that again I'm going to break that hand." Cam said with a smile. Hodgins stopped mid stroke trying to judge her seriousness. "I'm serious."**

**Hodgins dropped his hands to his sides just as Booth made it to Cam's side. He grabbed Hodgins arm and led him out to the patio.**

"**Do you have a death wish?"He asked through gritted teeth. "Touch her again and Bones will be trying to put you back together." **

"**Look man, I can't help it."Hodgins waved his hands in the air. "It's like she putting off these pheromones. Even Zach is struggling. You know it's true. She's so hot. I mean she was hot to begin with but now she's glowing."**

"**Hodgins stay away from my wife." He turned and grabbed Cam's hand and led her back to the party. "You don't leave my side."**

**She laughed at his possessiveness. Just as she was about to say something the caterer signaled her. **

"**Fine but first…" She gave him a wet kiss as a giant cake was wheeled into the room. It was five tiers high and each layer signified a crowning point in his life. His graduation from high school, joining the army, graduating from the F.B.I., Parker's birth, and at the top there were two tiny bassinets. "It's mama's red velvet cake."**

**She led the group in singing happy birthday and helped him cut the cake. **

"**You're going to get sick." She frowned as he devoured his third piece.**

"**It's soooo good." He stuck out his lip causing her to laugh again.**

"**Alright," She announced. "I have one more surprise for my dear husband. I am going to ask everyone to wait up here while I give it to him."**

**A round of ohhhh's and ahhhh's followed them as she led him to the basement. **

"**So this is for you, Tarzan." She placed her hands over his eyes and led him through the door. "O.K."**

"**Wow," He walked into the newly remodeled room. Gone were his old ratty couch and in its place were 8 new leather chairs. His bar had been remodeled and included bar wear that proclaimed this to be 'Seeley's man cave'. There was a pool table and above the fireplace was the biggest flat screen TV he had ever seen. The walls were lined with various sports memorabilia, most of which had belonged to her father. Gone was the plush carpet and hard wood lay in its place. **

"**Cam, can we afford this?" He held her hand. "You're not stripping at night are you?"**

"**My parents left me a large sum of money and Dr. Brennan is not the only person who has been published, New York Times best seller two years in a row."**

"**Really, why didn't I know that?"**

"**Because you had your head up your ass." She went to the stairs and waved the men down. "Have fun gentlemen." **

**Whoa's and dudes followed her up the stairs where the women had gathered in the kitchen to help clean up the mess.**

"**You look tired." Caroline stood beside her with a frown on her face.**

"**I am but the days not over yet." She said picking up a dish.**

"**It is for you." She took the dish from Cam's hand and pushed her towards the stairs. "Say good night to Dr. Booth and the young ones."**

**There was a course of goodbyes. Cam didn't argue. She walked upstairs and into the bedroom. It took her a moment to realize something was off. She looked around the room and spotted Bones lying on her bed clutching Booths pillow.**

"**Oh hell no, Get up!" She yelled at the sleeping woman. Bones jumped from the bed startled. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Cam asked.**

"**Camille?" Caroline rounded the corner followed by Angela and a few other women. The sight of the wrinkled bed sheets and Bones still clutching the pillow told the story. **

"**Get the fuck out of my home." She pointed towards the door and moved on the paralyzed woman. "I tried to be nice to you. I tried to befriend you. I understood that you were having a difficult time, but I did nothing wrong. Booth had a choice to make and he made it. So instead of moving on and getting a life, you come it my home and what fantasize about a life with my husband?"**

"**I was tired…" She began but Cam cut her off. **

"**So instead of picking one of the other four bedrooms to lay down in you chose mine?" She snatched the pillow from her hands and grabbed her arm. **

**Sweets pushed his way past the fascinated crowd followed by Booth and Stan. **

"**Get out of my house and stay away from my family." She pushed her towards the door. Booth rushed past a crying Bones and gathered Cam into his arms. "Get her out of here."**

**Sweets reached for Bones.**

"**I'm sorry." She muttered.**

**Cam pulled out of Booths arms and began stripping the bed of its linens. He silently helped her redress the bed. Stan took the sheets and comforter to the laundry room. Caroline followed him. **

"**This has gotten out of control. Agent Perotta says all she talks about is Booth and Cam. And she has "just" shown up at places where they are at. What business would she have at Cam's doctor's office?"**

"**I'll handle everything Caroline." He quietly stroked her arm. Since his wife's death a year ago he has grown closer to his friend. They had recently become lovers. "Let's wrap this up for them." **

**She nodded.**

**Cam**

**Cam was pissed. Bones had taken a wonderful day and tainted it with her obsession. Damn she hated that woman. Cam had spent two years watching Booth fall over himself for Bones and she took it like a woman. Bones wouldn't let go. Maybe it was because she was so analytical that she didn't know how to cope with reality. Cam really didn't care she just wanted that bitch out of her life.**

**Booth**

**It had been such a great day. Cam out did herself, again. Then Bones. He should have seen it. She had disappeared from the party but Booth thought she had left. Now Cam was upset and it hurt him. **

**Carefully he took off his watch and cuff links and put them in the Cam's jewelry case. Taking off his coat and tie he laid them on the back of the settee. He removed his shoes and climbed into bed with her. **

"**I had a great day with the most beautiful woman in the world." He gathered her into his arms. "What more could a man want?"**

"**Certainly not a crazy ex stalking him." **

**He started to respond when the phone rang.**

"**Mister Booth, Special Agent Seeley Booth?" A man asked in a heavily accented voice.**

"**Yes." He affirmed sitting up.**

"**Agent Booth this James Bolivar I work with the U.S. Embassy in Paris. I'm afraid I have some tragic news." **

**End Notes:**

**What's happening in Paris? Bones needs lots of heavy medication.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cam is taking on a lot to make her family a success.**

**Booth watched his beautiful wife comforting his son. He watched the way she gently stroked his hair. How she used the handkerchief she always carried in her purse to wipe his tears. How she talked about the good times she had with his mom. Parker drank it all up like a dry sponge. He needed that love that only a mother could give and the understanding that a child who had lost her mother could offer. **

**Booth spoke to the agent from the American Embassy while alternating between watching Cam and Parker and watching Rebecca's casket being loaded onto the private plane. It was another miracle Cam had worked. A friend loaned her the plane as payment for a debt that Cam would not talk about. **

**Parker giggled at something she said. Looking up he saw his son touching her stomach. Booth smile. She was a natural; then again kids had always loved Cam. **

**He had always loved Cam.**

"**Sir, they will secure the casket now. I suggest you and your family board the plane." He shook the man's had and thanked him. He wouldn't remember his name or his face but he knew Cam would. **

"**Ready?" Booth looked down at his young child. The right side of his face still heavily bruised from the violent car crash that had taken his mother's life. A crash Parker still didn't remember. **

**He wanted to stroke the wound and make it disappear. He wanted to erase the last two weeks from his sons memory. He couldn't and when he was feeling completely inadequate Cam reminded him the only thing that matter is that Parker was still with them. Rebecca would be grateful. **

**Taking her lead Parker began to comfort his father. Parker grabbed his hand and gave it a tiny squeeze.**

"**It's o.k. daddy. Cam said mommy is watching out for us." He concentrated on his next words. "She's our guar…guardian angel."**

**He looked at Cam for conformation. When she nodded her head he smiled up at his father. **

**Leading his family onto the tarmac Booth wondered if there would ever come a time when Cam needed him as much as he needed her. **

**The plane**

**Parker slept snuggled up next to Cam. His tiny hand tucked into hers. **

**Booth stroked his head and closed his eyes thinking about how hard the next few months would be for him. **

"**He's not struggling as much as you think he is." She said taking his hand. "He needs you to be you Booth. We can grieve while he is asleep or at school but Parker needs us to be who we are so that he will feel safe again."**

**He knew her words were true. Unfortunately, Cam learned at a young age what death was. Her twin sister, Emma, was killed by a drunk driver when she was eight. He remembered how her parents gathered around her and her older sister and wrapped them in a cocoon of their love. It took years but Cam did recover. Booth knew that even now when Cam stared off into the distance she was thinking about Emma. Would Parker be the same way?**

"**Part of me is so angry with her." He said quietly. "If she wasn't here she would still be alive. Parker would have his mother and I…I wouldn't feel so helpless."**

"**She did what she thought was best. Didn't you tell me that when it's your time you can change the circumstances but you can't stop it from happening?" She kissed his finger tips. "She was happy, truly happy for the first time in a long time. Find your peace in that baby."**

"**Yeah," He looked deep in her eyes. He tried to imagine Brennan sitting beside him. She wouldn't have been able to comfort Parker. Hell, her rational way of thinking may have made the situation worse. **

**He was grateful to have Cam in his life again. It didn't matter how it happened. **

**Hell, he needed to send Hope a thank you card. His son was safe, his wife was healthy, and their children growing securely in her womb, what more could any reasonable man want? "How did I make it without you?"**

"**I keep asking myself the same question." She laughed at him.**

**Home**

**Cam had just finished settling Parker in his room when the door bell rang. She had hoped to get in a nap herself but from the looks of the crowd of people who stood outside of their home it wasn't going to happen any time soon.**

**She opened the door to the group from the Jeffersonian.**

"**Booth isn't here and Parker and I really need some rest." She gave a small wave. "Please give us a few days. We really need some down time with Parker." **

**There were nods of understanding and whispered condolences. Everyone left except Angela.**

"**Come in. I we really need to talk to you." Cam stepped to the side to allow her in. "I know what you are going to say Angela and if I were her friend I would say the same thing. Here's the problem…I don't care. My life is changing too. I have a little boy up stairs without a mother and a husband who is close to falling apart."**

"**I know and I'm sorry." She gave her a pleading look. "Tempest is losing it. Booth was everything to her."**

"**He was everything for the last year. He has been a part of me since we were kids. We have been through hell and back. What am I supposed to step aside because Bones can't cope?" Cam sat on the arm of a chair. Angela went to follow but Cam shook her head no. "I'm not going to have a long drawn out conversation with you. Bones needs to accept that Booth has moved on. Do you think it was easy for me to watch as he drooled over her these last two years? She needs to find a way to cope."**

"**I was hoping Booth would come and visit with her for a little bit."**

"**No."**

"**Well shouldn't you ask Booth? He's still his own man."**

"**No, Booth will not be visiting Bones again. Not after the bullshit she pulled at his party."**

"**Cam?" Parkers' weak cry reminded her of what was most important in their family. The children.**

"**I'll be right there Parker." She turned back to Angela. "You need to go...let bones know if she fucks with this family I'll show her what crazy really is." She held the door open and locked it when Angela was through it. Setting the alarm she turned to see Parker standing on the stairs crying.**

"**I had an accident." She rushed to him and gathered him in her arms. **

"**Well let's clean you up and then we can take a nap in daddy's big bed. What do you say?" He nodded and allowed her to lead him up the stairs.**

**Booth dragged himself in the house. The jet lag finally caught up with him. He had to take a cab home from the funeral home. **

**Reengaging the alarm he went up to check on Parker. Opening his bedroom door he found it empty. He went to his and Cam's room and saw his beautiful wife and angelic child sleeping in their bed. **

**Parker snuggled into Cam's body, her arm lay around him protectively. **

**Quickly stripping to his boxers he slipped on his P.J.'s and climbed in next to Parker. The heart broken little boy laid in a cocoon of warmth and love.**

**End Notes:**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Booth family say goodbye to Rebecca.**

**It was a dismal rainy day. The type of day Rebecca loved. She would say it was the type of day that you could make your own joy and happiness. Booth didn't know how to do that. He was overwhelmed with thoughts of how he could heal his sons' heart. **

**Parker hasn't cried since they left France. He clung to Cam, following her everywhere she went. At night when they put him to bed it would take less than thirty minutes for him to crawl into their bed. They always welcomed him. He often had accidents when he slept alone. **

**Today Parker's head rested on Cam's hip. Her arm wrapped protectively around his shoulders. Every once in a while she would look over at Booth and gave him a somber smile. She was his happiness on this rainy day. **

**Cam was the sun shine that stopped him from taking his son and running as far away from this miserable place as he could.**

**The priest finished the last reading. Booth slowly walked up to the casket and placed a rose on its gleaming wooden surface.**

"**Thank you for my son." He whispered.**

"**Bye bye, Mommy." Parker placed his rose next to Booth's.**

"**Keep us safe, Becky." Cam whispered as she placed her white rose next to Parkers'. **

**Together, hand in hand, the family walked away from the quiet grave site to the awaiting car. **

**Cam slipped in first, Parker sat beside her, and Booth sat next to him.**

"**Is mommy going to be cold?" Parker asked looking up at Cam.**

"**No baby. Remember the blanket we covered her with?" Cam had retrieved her favorite blanket to be buried with her. **

"**Is she going to be alone?" He asked his little lip trembling. "I don't want her to be alone."**

"**Remember her mommy and daddy are with her now. She will never be alone." Cam stroked his blonde locks. "And if your mommy gets lonely she will come and visit you when you are asleep. She will be with you when you dream." **

"**Will they be happy dreams?" **

"**As happy as you can make them." She closed her eyes remembering when her mother was taken, the day she lost Emma, and the day her father died. "I dream that I'm in the kitchen cooking with my momma and my sister Emma. My daddy is at the table reading his paper. Sometimes I can smell the biscuits baking. Momma would sing to us while we cooked. We listened and laughed when she hit a bad note. You will dream about your momma too Parker… when you're ready."**

**Parker nodded understanding her words. Booth reached over his head and stroked Cam's cheek. I love you, he mouthed.**

**At home**

**With the Vigil, the Requiem Mass, and the Burial Cam was exhausted. Caroline decided to handle the reception. She ushered people in and out of the home. She let people eat and pay their respects but when the house became crowded she began ushering people out explaining they didn't want Parker overwhelmed. **

**At the end of the night Stan and Caroline took Parker with them. Cam started to protest but Caroline reminded her that she and Booth needed time to grieve and Parker needed to spend some time with children his age. In the end Cam packed him a bag and kissed him good promising to come and get him if he was frightened. **

**Booth wrapped his arms around her as they watched their son settle in the back seat of Stan's SUV, along with his grandchildren. Their son. It felt so right. Cam had always respected Rebecca's role as Parkers mom and now that she was gone Cam took over mothering him.**

**She took his hand and led him back into the house. Their law enforcement training showed each time they checked and rechecked the locks and windows before setting the alarm.**

**Booth her took hand and slowly led her up the stairs. When they reached the landing she was leaning against him. Gently he lifted her into his arms adjusting her body. He laid her in their bed. Carefully removing her shoes and stocking. He felt guilty when she didn't even move. She had taken on so much since they were married. He vowed to pamper her the way she pampered him. **

**He held her body to his as he unzipped her dress. Sliding it over her pregnant form he could see his children moving in her stomach. He quickly stripped, gathered her into his arms, and joined his wife in a deep dreamless sleep.**

**Booth awoke to the most sensuous moan. Cam had her leg thrown over his; her hands clutched the slated headboard, her hips ground against his hand. His eyes popped open as he realized he was fingering his wife. **

"**Seeley…" She cried out as he began massaging her clit. **

**It had been three weeks since they had made love and his body was demanding release. **

"**Damn," he whispered as she moved faster with his dancing fingers. Even in her pregnant state she was flexible. Her foot dug into his butt as she lifted her body off the bed. "Baby?"**

**She looked at him with glazed eyes. Pulling his fingers out of her he traced her essence on her lips and dipped down to kiss her. Her lips were fat under his. He never wanted to stop sucking them. The feeling hadn't changed in more than twenty years. His was a horny fifteen year old boy sitting on her porch swing when he first kissed her. LL Cool J's "Kandy" drifted from the house. Man he could still hear the lyrics.**

_**I met this new girl with big juicy lips  
And nice round hips, I mean her body's a trip  
And when I go over her house, you know what I like?  
The way she tells me "take it off" and never says "syke"  
Yo, I'm never in need, she's feedin my greed  
She never waits for me to ask, she takes the lead  
Her tongue is sticky, and hickeys are her specialty  
E wants her, but she saves the good stuff for me  
Her name is Kanday, she's dandier than Dandy Don  
You're mad and I'm happy that she put me on  
I'll never leave her for nothin, only a crazy man would  
That's why I had to tell ya that (I - feel - good)**_

**He always kept a copy of the song with him. **

"**God, I love you Cam." He ran his hand down her inner thigh. "Promise you'll never leave me."**

"**I promise baby." His traveled slowly over her expanding curves. Her skin was hot under his touch. **

**He kissed her. Her lips were like gold under his. His hands gripped her face. His touch desperate and wanting.**

**She pushed him onto his back and slithered down his cock. **

**Booth grabbed her hips, his nails digging into her flesh. Her moves were slow and deliberate. She watched the emotions that played on his face. His want, his need, his hunger, he displayed for her without censor. **

"**Cam." He whispered, not opening his eyes. She slowed her pace even more. His body tensed under hers as he felt each dip and curve of her on gripping and releasing him. It was sweet torture.**

**Booth tried to increase her pace but she would stop altogether. His eyes pleaded but she shook her head. Finally he released his grip on her and curled his hands around his pillow. Cam resumed her delicate torture. **

**Her love making took hours but Booth cherished every minute of it. The way she touched his body, her slight kisses, he begged her never to stop. His orgasm was foreign to him. It was so intense he thought his heart would explode. Never had anyone touched him like that. **

**He lay next to her unable to speak. His body shook with the afterglow of his release. When he was finally able to move he discovered she had fallen into a deep slumber. Silently he covered her. Wrapping his arms around her he couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched.**

**He lay in bed for another hour listening and watching for any movement. Unable to stand it any longer he gently woke Cam. **

"**Baby?" He kissed her neck. **

"**Shhh." He whispered in her ear. "Someone's watching us. Can you feel it?"**

**She nodded. Her ears perked as she listened. Booth held his breath. **

"**Video?" She asked.**

"**Get dressed." He moved from her. "I feel like Mr. Ho's."**

"**Every pregnant woman's dream." She smiled at him but her eyes showed her concern. **

**They dressed quickly. Cam carefully loaded their weapons. She slipped hers in her purse and hugging Booth she slipped his into his waist band. If anyone was watching they would see a wife lovingly hug her husband, not a trained detective slipping a weapon under her partner's jacket. **

**They exited the house through the garage taking Cams truck. She had loaned it to a friend while they were in Paris and if the house was begged Booth's car may be bugged also. **

**Speeding through the streets Booth drove straight to F.B.I. headquarters and into their technology building. Calling Stan he ordered a sweep of the car and his home. **

**They waited in Stan's office while the sweep was complete. After an hour Stan came in with several baggies in his hand.**

"**How many?" Cam asked.**

"**Eight video and six audio." Stan shook his head. "The signal was cut off as soon as the scan began. We found one video feed in your truck Booth. Cam yours was clean."**

"**Are we talking someone who wants to retaliate against us?" Cam asked knowing the answer.**

"**I think we all know who is responsible for this." They nodded simultaneously. "You can stay with me and Caroline until we figure this out."**

"**No." Booth said. "We aren't going to be run from our home."**

"**Booth is right. Parker needs stability right now and we're sure who is behind this. I'm not running away. That gives her too much power."**

"**I'll have them get started on this right away. We are putting agents on your home and vehicles. No arguing. I want my god children born healthy and to a stress free mother."**

"**God children? You're awfully arrogant aren't you?"**

"**You know you're going to ask." He gave her a dimpled smile.**

"**Well, when I do at least act surprised." They left laughing but the knowledge that someone had been in her home enraged Cam. Had they touched her things, slept in her bed, was anything missing? The questions raced through her mind. Booth took her hand and gave it a small squeeze. **

"**We'll be alright." He said. "We're in this together and nothing came touch us."**

**He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. As horrible as the break in was Booth was almost happy. It proved that Cam did need him and depend on him even if she didn't say it, he saw it in her eyes.**

**End Notes:**

**Bones becomes more unstable. Booth makes a stand. I separated the two chapters because the next is a little more intense. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter, for me at least, was a heavy. Booth losses it. Cam says goodbye.**

**Bones bent over the decomposed body frowning. Agent Perotta stood back and allowed Dr. Brennan to work. She had been put on alert that Dr. Brennan was a suspect in the break in at Booths home. Had the woman gone over the deep end?**

**Hell she was just as disappointed when Booth married Cam, so were most of the women and a few of the men who had worker with Agent Stud Muffin, as they had nicknamed him. What Bones was doing was insane. Though she hadn't approached them since they had came back from Paris. Loading their home with surveillance equipment would explain why.**

**Agent Perotta watched as she examined the second victim. **

"**The trauma to the face of our first victim suggests that she was attacked and bludgeoned to death. The second victim had her neck broken. This is a murder Agent Perotta." She looked at the Agent expectantly. "Shouldn't you call Booth?"**

"**Agent Booth no longer works your cases, Dr. Brennan." Agent Perotta looked down at the older woman. "Now if you are ready." **

**She motioned towards the vehicle. Slowly an increasingly despondent Brennan followed her.**

**Jeffersonian**

**Booth and Hodgins stood behind Angela talking about Parker's new school. Angela didn't mind the distraction while she waited the facial analysis of the skull. She had to admit Booth was happier than she had ever seen him. **

**The computer screen bleep. Angela turned around as Booth explained the science project Cam and Parker were working on. She stared opened mouth at the image on her screen. Hodgins walked behind her and quickly looked at Booth.**

"**Does Rebecca have a twin?" He asked his brown wrinkled. **

"**No, why?" Stepping next to Hodgins he let out a curse. Flipping open his cell phone he ran up the two flights of stairs to his and Cam's office. She sat at her desk laughing with the agent that was assigned to her. At the look on Booth's face he stepped into the hall closing the door behind him.**

"**Caroline, I need a court order to exhume Rebecca's body." He paused walking around the desk he placed a soothing hand on Cam's back. "Because the body Brennan is investigating looks exactly like Rebecca. Angela just finished the facial profile. Even the wounds are in the same place" He paused for a moment. "That's not the kind of thing you forget."**

"**I'm taking Cam and Parker home. You can reach me there." Cam stood up and gathered her coat. She handed Booth his. He took his hand glad that she trusted him enough not to argue.**

**Brennan**

**From her lab Brennan watched as they walked down the stairs together. Her eyes never left Cam's pregnant body as she thought of the children she would never have. Cam had her children.**

**Booth and Cam**

**Booth pulled into drive of their home. They were greeted by several agents. Cam's steady chatter distracted Parker from the tension that surrounded them. **

**Booth couldn't put his anger aside. He knew Brennan had done this. He knew she was terrorizing his family. He couldn't do anything about it until he had proof.**

**They had not figured out who the second body was or how Brennan knew she would be there. He hoped she would stop her campaign before murdering anyone. **

**He leaned against the kitchen counter and watched his wife entertain his son under the watchful gaze of the agents.**

**This wasn't the life he had planned for them. Rebecca would still be alive and back in the States. Parker would be a loving brother to his new siblings, and Cam would not have that frightened look that haunted her beautiful eyes. **

**She was supposed to be rested and relaxed. Instead she was tense and guarded. She woke several times during the night to check the house. Booth pretended to sleep because he knew the cop in her demanded nothing less. **

**Even when she played with Parker she was preparing him for the danger she knew was coming. They often played a game called the cub and the hunter. Cam played the hunter trying to catch the cub. Parker ran and hid. He had to make it to his cave, his room, without being seen. She caught him the first two times but the third, fourth, and fifth he "escaped".**

**Where Parker saw a fun game Cam saw a lesson in survival. Their family was in danger and she wasn't going to leave their safety to chance.**

**She resumed carrying her 9 mm in the waist band of her pants, covered by her cardigan. Though her movements were slowed by her advancing pregnancy she still trained to defend herself.**

**Watching this Booth's anger rose; he had done this to his family. He ignored his growing obsession with Brennan. He couldn't imagine feeling anything but contempt for her now. When had he ever loved her? **

**His dark thoughts were interrupted by his ringing cell phone.**

"**Booth."**

"**Booth," Hodgins' voice was low. "We identified the second body."**

"**Hodgins ?" **

"**It's Sarah Saroyan, because of the damage we had to run her DNA. When it came back as a mitochondrial match to Cam's we got her files from H.L.S." He paused and waited for a response. "Booth?"**

**Booth stared at his wife. A smile played on her face as she laughed at Parker's antics. **

**No…no…no…no…no…his mind screamed. He would not do this to her. She loved her sister. Sarah was the last blood relative Cam had. Though they weren't as close as she would have liked they loved each other. Sarah had just left town before the revelation that Booth was the father of Cam's babies. She was coming to stay until Cam had the babies. She had been delayed because of an art project.**

**He closed his phone without responding to Hodgins. **

**Brennan. **

**Brennan was destroying his family. She was punishing them for his failures. He had been so caught up in the thought of loving her that he didn't see the evil he was bringing to his family.**

**His rage boiled over. He started this, he would end this.**

**Grabbing his jacket, badge, and gun he stormed out of the house, surprising the agents posted at the door. He jumped in his SUV and peeled out of the drive, sirens blaring. The thirty minute drive to Brennan's home took him less than fifteen. Kicking in the door he swept past a stunned Sweets. **

**Grabbing Brennan by the neck he shoved her against the wall. Chest against breast, thigh against stomach, he held her off the ground. **

"**Why?" He screamed, his voice raw, as he held his weapon in her face. "Why Rebecca? Why Sarah? Did you kill her?"**

"**No," She squeaked. "She died in a car accident when you were in Paris. They were dead and I needed you near me."**

**Smiling, she stroked his cheek. **

"**What is wrong with you? Why are you doing this?" He screamed at her. **

"**Booth this isn't the way." Sweets said tugging on his arm; he had called Stan for assistance. In his rage Booth couldn't hear him.**

"**You mutilated them. You desecrated Rebecca's gave." His breath was coming fast and hard. Tears rolled down his face as he thought of all the pain his former friend had caused. "Cam…"**

"**Cam can't love you like I can." She tried to touch him but the look that crossed his face forced her to drop her hand. "Booth, I love you. We can be a family. You, me, Parker, and our babies."**

"**We don't have any babies." He released her and stepped back.**

"**Cam has our babies and I'm going to get them back!" She screamed at him. Why didn't he understand? They could have it all if he would just believe. That bitch Camille turned him against her. She took her job, her family, and her husband. She was going to pay for that. **

"**We don't have any babies, Brennan." His voice was deadly. Sweets felt a shiver run up his spine. "Come near Cam. I dare you. Touch my wife and you won't live to see the next day. I swear. I will kill you."**

**He holstered his weapon.**

"**Deal with this bitch or I will." He stormed out of the house passing Stan without a word. **

**He couldn't think. He had to find a way to tell Cam that not only had her sister died nearly a month ago but her body had been stolen and mutilated. **

**What had he done to his family? **

**Pulling into the drive he laid his head against the steering wheel.**

**He did this. He did this when he couldn't face his feelings about Cam. **

**He played with Rebecca's love. He had pursued Brennan relentlessly. He had no right. **

**He loved Cam and he knew it. **

**There was a knock against the window. Cam stood there, her face streaked with tears. **

"**Baby." He opened the door and touched her face. **

"**I want to see her." **

**He pulled her to him. **

"**I need to see her Booth." She looked him in the eye. "Hodgins told me after you left. He was afraid for you." **

**She buried her head in his chest. **

"**I need to see her. Caroline's with Parker, she's going to stay until we get back home." She held him. "I need to see her…please."**

**Agent Perotta approached the couple.**

"**Mrs. Julian suggested I drive you to the Jeffersonian." **

**Booth nodded and opened the door for Cam. He went to the back passenger side and climbed in next to her. He pulled her into his arms. **

"**I'm sorry, Cam" She nodded against him.**

**Cam**

**She was sure she couldn't hurt any more. The last six months had been nearly impossible for her to endure and when she thought it couldn't get any worse she learned that Sarah was gone. She had been gone for over a month. Brennan had taken her body. She beat her and then doused her with lye. How could she be so hateful? **

**Up until now Cam had been doing well controlling her blood pressure. She hadn't told Booth that she fainted when Hodgins gave her the news about Sarah. Caroline had called her Doctor out to examine her. She was fine. She didn't want to tell Booth because he was carrying enough guilt.**

**They walked through the sterile halls of the morgue. Hodgins and Zach were talking outside the room.**

"**Cam…" Hodgins started but she waved him off. Taking a deep breath she entered the viewing room where she had worked for the past three years. How many families had walked through these doors? Had she been kind enough to them? Did she express her concern at their loss? Would it have helped? **

**Her body shook as her replacement pulled down the sheet.**

**There was nothing. Her flesh had been removed so that Angela could do the facial restructuring. **

**Sarah had been reduced to bone. **

**Taking the plastic sheet Cam moved it down further. **

"**See that?" She pointed to a break near her wrist. "She fell from the top of the pyramid trying that stupid back flip. And here…" She pointed to her hip.**

"**When we went skiing and she ran into that tree." Booth took her hand again.**

"**She said that was why black people hated the snow." She laughed a little. She looked back at the crushed face. She saw all the damage Brennan had done to her beautiful sister. She destroyed her because she wanted a man. **

**Camille let out an unholy scream and fell into Booth. Her body shook and the tears flowed like rivers down her face. **

**She hated that woman with every fiber in her being. Cam wanted her dead. **

**Cam screamed again this time for her mother, long gone and buried. She cried for her father whose arms she could still feel around her. She cried for Emma and Sarah who were lost to her forever. Finally, she cried for her husband who sat rocking her in his arms. The man who loved her more than his own life couldn't take away her pain. So Cam held onto him accepting his strength, his sorrow, and most of all his love. **

**Angela**

**Angela watched the scene unfold from the conference room. Her heart broke for Cam. It was her fault. If she hadn't covered for her friend maybe she would be getting the help she needed. **

**Angela knew what she had to do. She needed to end Tempest reign of terror. All it would take was a little planning**

**End Notes:**

**Angela shows how dirty she can play when she switches sides.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Angela **

**Angela believed in karma. In the past weeks she wondered how the universe would punish her. **

**In the end it didn't matter. What she needed to do was set things right for Cam and Booth. **

"**I need your help." She spoke into the phone.**

**Facing the truth**

**Sweets watched his friend stagger into the cell after her court hearing. Soon she would be transferred to the psychic ward of the jail.**

**He had lost everything defending Bones. His fiancée left him, his reputation was in tatters, and his friends were hurting. He had hit an all time low in his life there was no way to make up for it. **

**He headed out of the jail house. He needed to distance himself from all of this madness.**

**Cam and Booth**

**Hootie and the Blowfish - Not Even the Trees plays in the background.**

**Camille gazed at her naked body looking for some sign of the changes that had taken place in her heart and mind. Her skin was still smooth and glowed thanks to the coco butter Seeley had smoothed over her. Her hair was styled to perfection and her very expensive black dress lay on their bed. Her Jimmy Choo shoes were near the dressing table. All of her accessories were perfect. She would look stunning when she buried the bones that once were her sister. **

_**Alone as I sit and watch the trees  
Won't you tell me if I scream will they bend down and listen to me  
And it makes me wonder if I know the words will you come  
Or will you laugh at me  
Or will I run **_

**People would tell her what a wonderful person Sarah was. She was talented, brilliant, and full of life. They would say she was stubborn, loud, and far too controlling but they knew how much she loved Cam. Sarah would lay down her life for her little sister. **

**They wouldn't know how Sarah made her feel safe just by existing. They wouldn't know she made Cam feel like she could achieve anything if she put her heart into it. They wouldn't know how helpless she felt without her older sister.**

_**Little boy says to me,  
"Where you goin' now son"  
I said, "I don't know where I'm goin' boy  
I only know where I'm from"  
And it makes me wonder  
If the stars shine when my eyes close  
Or does my brothers heart cry  
I don't know **_

**Cam looked at her reflection again and saw nothing. She felt nothing. **

**She wished there was a gaping hole where her heart was, some scar or wound, something to show the pain and hurt she felt. There was nothing. **

_**I'm a stranger in my home  
Now that everybody's gone  
Someone please talk to me  
Cause I feel you cry  
And you're sitting with him  
And I know I'll never see you again**_

**Slowly Seeley came from behind her. Pulling her body into his, he tried to absorb her pain. **

"**We can make it through this." He whispered into her hair. "I know it hurts and you feel alone. You aren't…I'm here…Forever. Let me help you. Just lean on me and let me carry you baby. That's all you need to do. Let me be your knight."**

_**Lying down in Charleston under the Carolina sky  
You see I'm tired of feeling this pain  
I'm tired of living my own little lie  
And it makes me wonder  
When I see you in my dreams  
Does it mean anything  
Are you trying to talk to me**_

**Cam turned to him and buried herself into his chest. She didn't cry, the tears were gone. She didn't want to be brave and strong anymore. She simply closed her eyes and gave herself up to his love and strength. **

_**I'm a stranger in my home  
Tell me are you feeling alone  
Someone tell me what to do  
'Cause I'm feeling strong  
And I wonder how you feel  
Do you realize my pain is for real**_

**He dressed her. He took her hand as he led her to the car and into the church. He wrapped his arm around her body as the preacher spoke. He kissed her head when they sang and rejoiced. He stood and spoke for their little family about the woman he knew and loved as if she had been his own sister. When they lowered the casket into the ground he stood held her tight to him as she broke down. He lifted her body in his arms and rocked her whispering words that only she could hear and understand. **

_**I see you in my dreams  
And I wonder if you're looking down at me  
And smiling right now  
I wanna know if it's true  
When he looks at me  
Won't you tell me  
Does he realize he came down here  
And he took you too soon **_

**When she was all cried out he led her back to the car. On her request they went to pick up their son. They sat in the back of the limo hugging each other. **

_**And now my days are short an my nights are long  
I lay down with memories of you keep that keep me going on, going on  
It makes me wonder as I sit and stare  
Will I see your face again  
Tell me, do you care **_

**There wouldn't a reception at their home. Caroline was taking care of that for them. Cam needed rest. They all needed a break from this madness.**

_**I'm a stranger in my home  
Living life on my own  
Right now I just can't see  
'Cause I'm feeling weak  
And my soul begins to bleed  
And no one is listening to me, not even the trees**_

**Parker**

**Parker sat on the edge of the bed looking at his step-mother's sleeping figure. His dad had told him that she would be fine. She was tired because of the babies but Cam had told him the truth. Dr. Brennan had done too much and it had worn her down now she needed to rest. **

**Parker was glad she had told him the truth. **

"**Hey buddy, Whatcha doing?" Booth whispered.**

"**Watching Cam." He stroked her hair. "Cam said she wanted to take us to her parent's beach house after she had the babies. Can we go now?"**

**Booth looked from his son to a sleeping Camille. She was so tired and frail and he was already on leave. **

"**Yeah, go pack we'll take off in the morning." Booth took one more look at his sleeping wife before he began to pull out their travel bags. He planned on staying until after she gave birth but he would need help with the arrangements and he knew who to call. **

**The next morning**

**Cam woke to the sound of horns blaring. Startled she tried to sit up but her movements were restricted by the safety belt around her waist. **

"**Hey sleepy head." She turned to see her husband smiling down at her. "Do you want to stop for breakfast?"**

"**I do." Parker shouted from the back seat. Cam smiled back at the little boy. "You slept for a long time."**

"**I was really tired." She reached for him. "Where are we going?"**

"**Your dad's place." He smiled at the thought. This was their place. They spent the summer there before he was shipped off to boot camp. "We're going home."**

**Angela**

**She hesitated to pick up the phone. The woman looking back at her looked reasonable enough. Her clothes and hair were neat. She was clean. Angela didn't really know what to expect but this mousey woman defiantly wasn't it.**

**Lifting the phone she took a deep breath.**

"**We have a mutual friend who's in trouble." Angela watched as the woman's brow lifted. "You're in a position to help her. Will you? Will you help Cam?"**

**End Notes:**

**Brennan gets hers.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't know much about mental institutions so forgive any inaccuracies. **

**Somehow the world felt easier to Cam as she sat amongst her mother's things.**

**Today they were going to bake her favorite breads and pastries for their stay.**

"**All right what are we making first?" Booth said rubbing his hands together. He and his brother had grown up excited about Mrs. Mable's baking days. Her only rule was if you planned on eating it you need to cook it. **

**Cam smiled knowing what he was thinking. **

"**Carmel tarts." He smiled.**

"**Parker!" He yelled for their son. "Come on man."**

**Parker came running around the corner.**

"**The Doctor and his wife are here. They said to tell you to come and help." Doc. Wellborn had lived in the town for as long as they could remember. He and his father were one of the few professionals who would help blacks when it could get you hanged. **

"**I'll be right back." He kissed Cam on the cheek and ran out the door. **

**She could hear him greeting their old friends. It hadn't changed since they were kids. She would be in the kitchen with her Mama and Booth would be running around with Jared. **

**Jared would be joining them soon. Still a commissioned officer on a navy ship it had taken a while to reach him and get his leave approved. He would be home within a week.**

"**Cam girl look at you." Lacey Wellborn came into the kitchen carrying two large bags. She was short and just as round as she was tall. Her blonde hair had turned gray long ago. "When we heard you two were coming we stocked up for you. I knew you would be baking first thing so we brought dinner and tea."**

**Cam hugged her tears filling her eyes. The sound of the sweet southern accent mixed with a good dose of Northwestern speak instantly made Cam feel at home. **

"**Now we heard about Sarah. Is there anything we can do?" She patted Cam's back.**

"**Just being here is great." She laughed as Calvin joined them wearing his worn overalls and straw hat. "Calvin I thought that hat would have fallen apart years ago."**

"**Well, I couldn't have that could I?" He sat his bags down and enveloped her in a fatherly embrace. "Let's have a look at you."**

**He held her back from him shaking his head. She was too small for a woman nearly seven months gone with twins. No matter she was home now. Once his woman got on the phone the women in their small town would make sure she was taken care of and fattened up.**

"**Now how long are you staying?" He asked keeping her hand in his.**

"**Until I have the babies."**

"**Good…good. Adam has a practice in town. Call him he'll hook you up, as my granddaughter says." Cam laughed. **

"**Thanks for the help." Booth grumbled setting the last of the bags on the table.**

"**Well, what's the use of having a strapping young man if he can't carry a few bags?" Lacey said smacking his butt. They laughed and began unpacking the groceries. Later they would enjoy Lacey's fried chicken and potato salad. **

**Booth smiled every time he heard his wife laugh. It was a good feeling. He only hoped his plan for Brennan was being carried out. He wanted her gone before he got home.**

**Brennan**

**Brennan sat in her room. She had been spent the last two weeks being evaluated; they deemed her a danger only to the Booths. Now she would get a roommate.**

"**Tempest?" The orderly walked into the room followed by a shy looking woman and another orderly. "This is Hope Angstrom. She's your new roommate. Hope say hello to Tempest."**

"**Hi." The woman kept her head bowed as she moved across the room to her bed. **

**Brennan looked at her. She felt as if she should know her. **

"**Remember we are eating early because of group and then the goodbye party for Charles." She nodded and smiled at him.**

**The door was closed and locked behind him before Hope turned to Tempest.**

"**I'm breaking out of here next week, care to join me?" She laughed at the look on her face. "I have friends who are setting it up and I figured two pairs of eyes are better than one. So are you in?"**

"**Yes." Brennan didn't hesitate. She would be able to see Booth again. She knew she could convince him they belonged together if she could see him face to face. **

**Two weeks later**

"**Tempest?" Hope shook her roommate. "Tempest?"**

**Brennan sat up in her bed startled. Hope smiled down at her. **

**It had taken the full two weeks to gain her absolute trust but she had done it and tonight Tempest would pay for hurting her friends. **

"**Time to go." Following instructions they exited through the door hugging the wall before slipping into an office that had been left unlocked. "Here."**

**Hope thrust clothes at her. They would look like nurses to the cameras. Hope grabbed a brush and tied back their hair like the nurses wore theirs. **

"**Ready?" Brennan nodded. "O.k., keep your head down but not too far down."**

**She grabbed a set of keys and left the office. The floor was nearly deserted and the guard would be making rounds. They would take the stairs to the sixth floor, where they were upgrading the faculty, and then they would take the elevator to the roof. **

**Hope took Brennan's hand as they headed up the stairs. She looked around and checked for any staff or guards. Nodding, they quickly walked to the only elevator that had roof access. Inserting the key Hope turned to check the corners again. Brennan rubbed her hands together anxiously. **

"**Tempest?" She turned to a smiling Hope. "I'm so glad you came with me."**

"**I am too." Without looking Brennan step into the empty elevator shaft, falling the six stories to her death. **

**Hope smiled. She was glad Tempest hadn't made things difficult. If she had to push her the bruises would show up when she was being autopsied and people would ask questions. This way it was just a crazy woman trying to escape.**

**Hope turned and gasped. The orderly who had brought her to Brennan's room stood in front of her. **

"**Let's go." He held his hand out for the keys and led her through the halls. "Where's your partner?" **

**She smiled at him. **

"**Napping."**

**He nodded leading her down the stairs. As they walked he sent a text message.**

'_**It's done.'**_

**Hope was locked back in her room. The orderly began erasing tapes. No one would think anything about it. Since the renovations the video system was touch and go. This was the last favor he would do for his brother. **

**He was lying. If Booth needed to protect his family, any of his brothers in arms would be there; just as he had been there for them.**

**End Notes:**

**Like I'm obsessed with twins. I have an obsession with people falling to their death.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Happily ever after**

_**Momma,**_

_**I know I haven't written in such a long time but it's been so difficult down here without you. **_

_**I'm married and I have a son, Parker. He is so beautiful. I'm pregnant and Seeley and I are finally together and happy. There have been some rough spots but Seeley has smoothed them over.**_

_**We had a friend who tried to hurt us. Seeley had her killed. He doesn't know I know how far he went to protect our family. **_

_**It started with Angela getting Brennan committed to the same institution as Hope.**__**Seeley found out and recruited some of his military buddies to help get Brennan roomed with Hope. Hope got close to her and they killed her.**_

_**Seeley eliminated the threat from our lives as efficiently as he would have executed a mission. I'm telling you this mom because I'm not supposed to know. My husband forgets how smart I am. I remember all the lessons daddy taught me. I followed the clues and they led back to my husband. **_

_**I had to do some clean up for him. I hacked the phone service and erased the text messages and early morning calls. I won't let him get caught for protecting our family. **_

_**I just needed to share this with someone. Seeley Booth, my husband loves me. Who'd of thunk it?**_

_**I love you mama.**_

**Cam folded the letter and walked to the fire place. Tossing it in, she watched as it burned, the smoke carrying her thoughts to heaven.**

"**Whatcha you doing gorgeous?" He wrapped his arms around her stomach. She was due any day now. Booth and Parker were getting excited. **

"**Sending mama a letter." She cupped his cheek rubbing his week old beard. "You need to shave. I'm getting a rash in some embarrassing places."**

"**Yeah, like where?" Booth rubbed himself against her leg and whimpered. Cam laughed. "I like how you do that."**

"**Do what?" She asked snuggling into him.**

"**Keep up the traditions. I want our kids to do that." Booth said stroking her breast. His voice was growing thick. "Did I ever tell you, you look hot out of flannel?"**

"**Yes, and Parker does it now." She hissed out, gasping for air.**

"**That's…owww. Cam!" He yelled when her hand snaked into his hair and she pulled. "That hurts."**

**Cam slowly slid down to her knees taking Booth with her.**

"**Cam? Cammie?" He squeaked. "Baby."**

"**Booth…" She tried to loosen her hold on him but couldn't. "Baby, call the doctor."**

"**Baby you have to let go of my hair."**

"**I'm trying."**

"**Just relax your fingers." He pleaded.**

"**I can't!"**

"**O.k. baby breathe. In slowly and out slowly. In slowly and out slowly. In slowly and out slowly." **

**He coached her until the contraction had past. When she finally released her hold on his hair Booth lifted her into his arms and carried her to the couch. "I'll call the doctor and we'll meet him at the hospital."**

"**Man, will you look at the weather. We're flooded in." Booth had forgotten. Parker had been at a friend's home when the rains hit and it was decided he would stay there until it was safe to travel to the lake.**

"**I'll get Jared."**

"**What is your brother going to do?" She looked at Booth as if he had lost his mind. **

**Jared had come home and parked himself in that damned tree house he and Booth built years ago. He was trying to stay out of the way until Cam had the twins and he could be of some use. **

**Cam took a deep breath and calmed herself. She knew that Booth needed Jared's support and she needed Booth calm.**

"**Sorry go get him."**

"**What's wrong?" Jared came rushing through the door. "I heard you screaming like a girl."**

"**I don't scream like a girl."**

"**Yeah, you do. Tell him Cam." Cam sat on the couch gritting her teeth and squeezing a pillow. "Sorry."**

"**Baby breath. Remember, in slowly and out slowly."**

"**Shut the fuck up!" The men jumped back. "In slowly and out slowly. It doesn't help. It hurts so bad."**

**She began to sob as another contraction hit her. **

"**This is kind of fast. Rebecca was in labor for more than a day." Jared knelt next to her stroking her hand.**

"**Cam, how long have you been having contractions?"**

"**Since last night, but they weren't regular." She sobbed as another one rolled over her.**

"**I need to check her."**

"**Do you even know what to look for?" He asked eyeing his wife.**

"**A head?" Jared started to raise her thick night gown.**

"**I'll look." Sighing Jared stepped aside and took Cam's hand. "Oh yeah, there's something coming out. Grab some towels or something."**

**Cam looked back and forth between the two of them.**

"**Oh Jesus, please help me." She prayed under her breath.**

"**Whoa! Are we in time?" Lacey and Calvin stood at the door; soaked to the bone. **

"**Oh thank God!" Cam shouted.**

"**Hey, I could have handled it." Booth protested giving up his spot to Calvin. "How did you know?"**

"**I was talking to Cam earlier and I kept seeing baby ducks. Just every where."**

**Booth turned to Calvin with a raised brow.**

"**Everytime she talks to a pregnant woman and sees ducks it means the babies coming soon." He said.**

"**Whatever, Seeley. You were barely hanging on." Jared teased. He couldn't hide the look of relief that shone on his face.**

"**Don't call me Seeley."**

"**Cam does."**

"**Cam let's me have sex with her."  
"Well, I'm not going to do that."**

"**Thank God."**

"**Seeley get Calvin some dry clothes. Jared there is a basket in the linen closet, bring it here please." Lacey turned to Cam. "Your grandmamma was there when I had my children and do you know what she said to me every time?" Cam shook her head. "She said: 'Angel, you're not doing this alone. Every woman in your line is here with you, holding on and given you their strength." You people are here Cam. Your sisters and your mama and your grandmother's, back to the beginning of time. I know you are afraid. Every woman who has set off on this journey is, but you are not alone child."**

**Cam nodded her head remembering those words that her mother had repeated to countless women as they had given birth. **

**Booth came rushing back into the room and handed over the clothes before settling by her side. **

**Silently he held her hand and listened as Calvin instructed her on pushing and breathing. Within minutes his daughter's cries could be heard throughout the house. She was wrapped in a clean towel and handed to her father. **

**Booth cried as her tiny brown eyes met his. Her lips quivered just before she wailed again.**

"**Go ahead and take her to your breast Cam." Calvin said. "It will help move the other one down faster."**

**Cam fed her daughter as Booth stroked her tiny leg, cooing his love. Calvin was proven right when twenty minutes later Cam could feel the pressure building and had the urge to push again. Booth handed the baby to Jared as they waited for the birth of their second child.**

"**Another girl!" Lacy called out as Calvin placed the silent child in her arms.**

"**Why isn't she crying?" Booth asked the concern was evident in his voice.**

"**Not every baby cries when it's first born." She flipped the baby over and rubbed it's back until she began crying. "There, happy?"**

**She swaddled the baby and handed her to Cam. **

"**We did it baby." She smiled up at her husband.**

**Later**

_**Dear Mama and Papa Saroyan,**_

_**It's been years since I've written you a letter. I miss it and I miss you.**_

_**My sister is a mother of two beautiful daughters'. Emily Rose and Lily Anne Booth. Can you believe it? After everything they've been through they still ended up a family. **_

_**I know Cam doesn't believe in fairy tales but I think she's got her happily ever after.**_

_**Your loving son,**_

_**Jared**_

**End Notes:**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**


End file.
